Of Stolen Roses & Bubble Baths
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: In which Logan gets dirty while flower-stealing and Heather Reese is left to banter with a five-year-old on Superman, and the importance of bubble bath. For Mother's Day.


**A/N: Here's a late Mother's Day oneshot. It's set pre-show, because I can imagine a young Logan doing this. And the most amazing thing happened to me, but I'll explain later at the end of the oneshot. It's short, but still for the occasion.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just Heather. I like writing her.**

* * *

**Of Stolen Roses & Bubble Baths**

"Happy Mommy's Day."

There's dirt from the soil slightly smudged on his left cheek. Light brown curls are on his head while his denim overalls are stained a dark and dirty brown with one of the straps hanging off. Heather's wondering where one of his sandals are, but finds it in one of the white rose bushes.

Sighing, she closes her hazel eyes and almost wants to punish him – send Logan intro timeout with no colouring books or toys. But then, he smiles that impish little grin that reminds her of Malcolm. Besides, this little boy is going to be a little heartbreaker when he's older, and truthfully, Heather concedes in the back of her mind, Logan is really her Achilles Heel, her Kryptonite. His little hands are presenting her with a makeshift bouquet of different flowers – red roses, white and yellow tulips, orange hyacinths and pink chrysanthemums.

"Aw, Logan," Heather kneels to the child's level, trying to make him as clean as possible, but it's futile without a bath. "Sweetheart, I love them, but – "

"I don't like that word."

"I don't like that you pulled up my flowers, Logan," Heather watches Logan's smile change into a frown, but she then she strokes his cheek. "But I love the bouquet. It's beautiful."

"So, I'm not gonna go into the naughty chair?"

Heather laughs, "No. Not this time. But no going off where I can't see you. Something bad could happen to you, and that would make Mommy sad. And when Daddy comes back, he'll be sad. You don't want Mommy and Daddy to be sad, right?"

"But I'm right here. I'm five years old, and that's a whole hand," Heather watches him illustrate this by showing her a whole hand, like he's the parents and she's the child receiving a scolding. "I'm better than Superman, Mommy!"

"Logan…"

Logan sighs with a slight pout, "Okay. Sorry."

"Alright," Heather says, with a resolution and a bright smile while she hands the bouquet to Logan, and he's scooped into his mother's arms. "We're going to trim these and keep them in a nice vase, and then, you," she affectionately taps his nose. "…my little superhero, are going to have a little bath."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to smell nice, and swim in bubbles while doing it."

Heather sighs, carrying her messy son through his loud groan, "But I hate baths!"

"Sweetie, it's Mother's Day. You have to smell especially nice. I love you."

Again, Logan's mouth form into a pout, similar to the one he gets when he can't wear his red cape and Superman t-shirt to kindergarten, because well, he's the coolest five year old in the _world_. He's just proving it, right? But Logan does love his mommy. She checks for the monsters underneath his bed, even though he can totally take them on and win in a fight with them. He likes finger painting with her, and helping her make pretty pictures in her art studio.

And Logan's favourite is when he makes snickerdoodles with her, only because he gets to lick the bowl. His mommy's the best one and he's not sharing her. No way.

"I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. It's short, and not my best work but I hope you liked. I wasn't going to write, but I felt it was fitting for the occasion. I already have a Father's Day oneshot planned. So, and BIG NEWS – you guys know the Zoey 101 FF Community over at LJ, right? If you have LJ you should join, and add me while you're at it (misserika10) Well…I WON A CHALLENGE! FIRST PLACE AND EVERYTHING. My good friend, Maddie (Heart of the Lullaby) took second, so Maddie, if you're reading, CONGRATS! We'll happy dance together, yes?**

**And my night just got better because…I have a new niece that named after ME! Just born hours ago, so I'm over the EFFING moon!**

**Review while I get my celebration on! **

**-Erika**

**PS. For more stuff on Logan's mom, Heather, you can read **_**Maternal Intuition**_**. It's longer than this one, and I'd love feedback on that too.**


End file.
